


Ask Away, Mr. Kent!

by Selofain



Category: DCU
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So,” he said, lifting his voice up into a clear tenor, banishing all gravel, “Ask away, Mr. Kent! I do have opinions and I would love to share them with you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Away, Mr. Kent!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Quote Me On That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022073) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Sometimes, inspiration just hits you on the head. This was one of them.
> 
> First post to A03. It never occurred to me before, since I mostly post fanart to DeviantArt. A03 isn't super great for posting fanart, but I know people do it and I saw a comment earlier today that had me thinking, "oh, maybe I should do that too." So here it is. Because I personally also enjoy fanart of awesome fanfics I read. And A03 makes it super easy to link them together.


End file.
